Phenomenal Woman
by LadyFangs
Summary: She's had it with the ho-brigade. Time to make sure they understand he's taken. Because every woman has had to set the record strait at one time or the other!


Pretty women wonder where my secret lies  
I'm not cute or built to suit a fashion model's size  
But when I start to tell them  
They think I'm telling lies.  
I say,  
It's in the reach of my arms  
The span of my hips,  
The stride of my step,  
The curl of my lips.  
I'm a woman  
phenomenally.  
Phenomenal woman,  
That's me.

- Maya Angelo

"Phenomenal Woman"

She sees them and she knows they're waiting. Whispering. It's never done outright, but when she nears, they get quiet. Or, they're watching.

Yeah, she gets plenty of _those _looks. Hostile. Amused. Disgusted… _Jealous…_

For the most part, she ignores them.

She knows she's bad. She's been that way since the day she was born. Her bibi made sure of it. Carefully molding her grand-daughter's shape from when she was young. Rubbing her arms into slender forms, ironing out the curves that would blossom just right…

They can't touch her. She walks among them, but she's never been one of them. She's different. Special. She wasn't made for the average; she was created for the exceptional.

So they watch with narrowed eyes as she strides by them without batting an eyelash. Let them watch. They secretly wish to be her, to know what she knows, to see what she's seen.

They try to justify their own insecurities by making advances that go unnoticed, or get shot down without even a second thought…She just smiles.

Every once in a while, though, she gives in to her own nature; the need to exert her control, her dominance. To defend what is hers. She hears the breathless whispers: everyone wants to know what it is he sees in her…tonight she'll show them.

So she whispers in his ear, watches his eyes grow heavy and she knows she'll get what she wants. …They arrange a meeting somewhere public; she tells him to wait in an appropriate place.

She takes her time.

She prepares for this. The pants cling to her, wrapping her legs in supple cloth that accentuates the slim ankles that curve into strong calves; the thick thighs that arch up gracefully up to her full ass…mmmm….she admires herself. Perfect.

The black (her favorite color) top glides across satiny-smooth skin, breaks open from her neck to her navel, covering only her nipples, reveals the tiny tattoo she got last year…it's unmistakable – he has one just like it.

She takes a moment to revel in her power…

She watches the stars whiz by and remembers she is among them; but unlike the stars, she is not lonely. She has found her place – she by his side and he by hers.

They orbit each other, consuming one another like black holes only to explode-retract-simmer-and-burn, and then start the process all over again.

She slips in unnoticed to watch the winds and grinds of bodies and sex and sweat… and she watches …ah…yes. There they are.

One gets bold and tries to approach him. She stifles a laugh as that bold one returns to the others…dejected. Rejected. But they still watch, and wait and…wish….

It's her turn now…so she enters from the shadows, adding an extra _swish_ to her hips as she walks by them.

Her movements are slow, feline in nature. They watch. _Jealousyhateenvylust…_

She saunters slowly to him and he sees her.

His eyes start at her feet, and travel up the length of her body; admiring the obvious that she's taken care to accentuate.

No. She will hold nothing back tonight.

She is in front of him in all her glory delighting in the heat of his gaze. He looks hungry. She wants to feed him. And…she will…but first, she has a lesson to teach…

So he sits, and she straddles him, long legs arching on top of his thighs… he lets her…to the dismay of their observers…

They watch as she works her fingers through his hair, invading his mouth with her lips, her tongue and he tilts his head back for more… they watch…

As his hands come up to cup her ass and squeeze her closer, no longer aware of others in the room…they watch…

As her tongue begins to wander from the heat of his lips to the tip of his ear down to that little spot between his shoulder and the base of his neck…they watch…

As the object of their desires feels a flame of his own growing to the point where control is dangerously low…

They watch…as... she… _licks_…And that control combusts… he picks her up and she wraps her long legs around his waist. It's quiet now…all attention is on them. Perfect.

He growls…

He's carrying her, and she's perfectly willing to let him, knowing that what they're about to do needs no audience to bear witness, but…. she has one more thing to do…

She turns to them, still watching, now in shock…Envy. Jealousy. Hatred. Lust….she sees them…

And… she smiles.


End file.
